Love at second sight
by gladiator59
Summary: AU : Olivia and Fitz lived the perfect love a couple years ago, but one night a fight shatters everything and they break things off. 4 years later they cross paths again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Looks like a new story is about to begin. This idea popped in my head like today and I couldn't focus on anything but write it down. I hope you'll like it! Tell me what you think ;)**

Her alarm goes off. A groan escapes her lips. She wants to hit the snooze button to get some precious extra minutes but she can't. Rolling out of her warm bed, she heads to the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water needing to be fully awake. She ties her robe tightly around her; she can feel a little chill down her spine and grips her sides more firmly. It's starting to get colder outside. She heads to the room where she knows the small body is still sleeping, oblivious to anything or anyone. She opens the door slightly – it cracks a little- and makes a mental note to get it fix. She works towards the bed where the little girl is still deeply asleep. She sits in a little spot on the edge of the bed and sweetly brushes the hair out of the little face earning the first signs of protestation.

"Lucy, Lucy honey it's time to wake up."

The little girl mumbles something she fails to understand before taking the covers above her head. At this point, Olivia knows there's only one way to wake her up, she smiles at the idea. She tickles her.

"Aunt Liv, stop please," Lucy manages to say in between laughs.

"Then little miss, you have to get up or else you're going to be late for school," she says while still tickling her enjoying their good mood.

At the mention of yet going back to school, Lucy sits on her feet and makes her best pleading face, the one that got her all favors she wanted. A look Olivia knew a little too well.

"Oh no no no no don't even think about it missy, you are getting up, get dressed, wash up so you can have your favorite breakfast," says Olivia.

"For real, real?" says Lucy excitedly.

"Yes, for real," winks Olivia.

"Waffles," the little girl screams before bursting out of the room to the bathroom leaving Olivia alone on the bed shaking her head in disbelief.

_Just like her parents, give her food and sugar she'll do whatever you want, _she thinks.

She makes her way to her kitchen, she puts on the counter everything she will need and pours some orange juice into a tall glass predicting what Lucy would like to drink along with her waffles. As the orange liquid fills the glass, the memory of the child's mother's weird craving begins, filling her mind, she smiles.

* * *

_4 years ago _

_Olivia couldn't sleep that night; she was haunted by his memory. It's been a couple weeks since the break up and everything about him was still way too fresh. She had been avoiding closing her eyes for too long otherwise he would appear and god her dreams were so real it killed her. His eyes, his features, the touch of his skin, the taste of his lips, even his baritone sounded exactly like him. She had committed the ultimate mistake, she had gotten above her limits for him, she had fallen in love with him, so deeply in love it hurts. They had been together for what seemed to be years, they were engaged, then that stupid fight happened and everything shattered. Literally in a matter of seconds everything they built crumbled. _

_She hears footsteps and she already knows who's heading to the kitchen. Putting a brave smile on her face, she heads to the kitchen to find one of her best friends pouring herself –maybe the hundredth of the night- some orange juice. Quinn was in her 6__th__ month and she looked so glowing yet so exhausted from yet another sleepless night. She didn't notice Olivia coming in and nearly jumped when the hard floor cracked under her weight. _

"_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," said Quinn apolitically._

"_Nah, don't worry about it I wasn't asleep anyways," Olivia told her taking a wine glass and her bottle "don't look at me that way I haven't had my night glass and you're pregnant, Jake would kill me."_

"_I miss a lot of stuff, you know"_

"_Like what?" she couldn't see what she was missing, at the early age of 22 Quinn had it all, a job she loved, a husband she was head over heels in love with and a baby on the way. _

"_I miss my body, I miss my husband, I miss going out at night, I miss my sleep, I miss work, I miss my life Olivia. I mean it's not that I don't want her it's just… I feel like it's a lot to take in, I just want her out of my body, I want to hold her, to cradle her in my arms, to sing for her, to dress her, to watch her grow up –not too fast though- I want a lot of things and I'm exhausted but she won't stop kicking," Quinn says rubbing her belly. She clearly looked tired, her under eyes circles more pronounced for the past few months, realizing she got lost in her thoughts she adds "sorry to bother you with this you're dealing with much worse than pregnancy stuff."_

"_Don't apologize Quinn, you're 6 months pregnant, your husband has been away for more than a month but hey he'll be back soon and everything will fall back into place you are a team, the best one for this little girl, what's up with you and Orange Juice anyways, "she says looking for a distraction._

"_Oh this," Quinn laughs "ever since I found out I was pregnant I've been drinking OJ like crazy don't need to tell you my bladder hates me for it."_

_Soon the kitchen is filled with their laugher as they tell each other funny stories about whatever crossed their minds._

"_Olivia, one day you two will find each other, you're soul mates."_

* * *

She's pouring the waffle mix into the waffle maker when the child is running towards her hugging her legs. She puts her in her chair and gives her the juice earning a sloppy kiss. As breakfast is cooking she's mentally checking her day; from when she drops Lucy at school to when she gets her back home, it's the beginning of the week so she knows Abby and Madison have already started the day at the flower shop so she doesn't have to hurry too much and can actually take time to get ready for her very long day.

Placing the waffles in the princess themed plate and pouring some melted chocolate on top of it she places it in front of the now much exited kid. She sips her coffee while scrolling down her phone checking what happened while she was asleep. Eventually she picks up the child and gets her ready for school, get herself ready for work, loads the dish washer and after triple checking no one forgot anything she finally steps out of her apartment.

The car ride is always a joy with Lucy, they sing together, laugh, she tells her about who brings her candy, who's mean to her, who's kind, she tells her stories about her parents, how she misses them and Olivia reassures her, they will be back home soon. Lucy's parents –Jake and Quinn- are off for their 5th anniversary, they asked Olivia knowing she was the most available person to keep an eye on their daughter and she gladly accepts, taking in the very welcomes distraction because even if it's been 4 years even if she says she moved on, got her life back together she haven't. She kills herself at work, helps with her fathers' crisis management firm, she's very versatile, and everything that could keep her mind busy is welcome. She's happy when she's too busy to think; or at least that's what she thinks she is.

She's making her way into the shop, the yummy smell of fresh flowers invades her senses, she loves her job too much, she's grateful for what her mother left her after she died. She looks quizzically at Abby who's making a strange face and she indicates her to follow her.

Once they are in a quiet place away from customers, she raises an eyebrow waiting to be informed on what's going on.

"That creepy guy called, again and he's not backing off Liv," Abby tells her.

"What did he want?"

"He said he'd call you in about ten minutes you made it here right on time," she says looking down at her watch.

"I already know what he wants, he just needs confirmation."

As if it was hard to guess.

"Olivia, you can't do that, you can't just date Edison when you clearly still have feelings for him," Abby lectures her and she knows it's pointless, she knows that it's been years and that they haven't seen each other and that's painful.

"Abby, I don't want to discuss this," she's cut by her phone ringing, it's him and she's taking the call "I'm taking this, can you do me a favor please?"

"Sure."

"Can you get Lucy from school I'll get her as soon as I can."

"Of course Liv, don't worry about her," Abby says before closing the door behind her.

"Hello Edison."

"Olivia, finally I have the pleasure to hear your voice," he says seductively and she can't stand him while it's only the beginning of the phone call.

"It's good to hear from you too, how have you been?" she replies trying to be polite for once, not rude.

"I'm fine, what about you, how's work?"

"I'm good thank you, business is fine." She knows her voice sounds dry but she can't help it, she's talking to the wrong man and she knows it but she's too stubborn to listen to her friends' advice.

"Great. I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me? I know what you might be thinking but-"

"I would love to." She quickly cuts him off ready to end the phone call.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Why don't I meet you there, I'll come straight from the office, busy day."

"Absolutely, I can't wait to see you."

She doesn't bother to answer before hanging up letting go of a heavy breath. She can see Abby shaking her head but decides to ignore it.

The day flies by and before she knows it she's the last one to close the door of the shop. She makes her way to her car mentally preparing to two hours tops she'll have to spend with Edison. _He's not a bad guy, maybe it's time for you to settle with someone even if you'll never love him but he can do the job,_ she thinks with resignation before shaking furiously her head. Her mother would be so disappointed with her if she saw her right now, she always thought her to marry the man she'd fall desperately in love with not the man that would do the job. Setting her IPod to the music player of her car she drives to the restaurant Edison texted her. She parks her cars and waits, she can see him patiently waiting for her and suddenly she feels awful; awful because she knows she's giving him hope, too much hope, she never pushed him back but never encouraged him either. He's likeable that's not the question; it's just not him, not the man she still loves even if she won't accept it. He's simply not Fitz.

It's an Italian restaurant and she likes Italian food, he's done his research to please her and her guilt grows bigger, heavier. She wants to walk away but she doesn't, the man had been trying for 2 years now, she feels like she owes him this dinner. She pushes the restaurant door and he looks up, the second he sees her, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. She sits, they talk –actually he starts the conversation and fills the blanks she doesn't put too much effort into it she can't even bring herself to pretending-, they order their food, it's lasagna for him and she sticks to a salad not feeling too hungry.

Something's weird, out of its place and she can feel it, she starts feeling like the Olivia of 4 years ago and she knows it's not thanks to the man she's having dinner with. She feels calm, relaxed, then her mind is racing, her body is starting to fire up, her blood is dancing in her veins warming up her entire being, she can even feel she cheeks blush. Her lungs are actually breathing deeply, easily. She feels so light. The last time she felt this way was when she was with **him,** only **him** had the power to make her feel that way. Edison doesn't have such a power over her, but he thinks he's the own making her almost like glowing; he tries to reach for her hand but she avoids his touch pretending to take her glass of water. All of a sudden a light breeze enters as the restaurant's door opens and she can smell it, the _very very_ familiar masculine scent she fell in love with. The scent that used to be on the shirt she sleeps in every night and she's scared to raise her head fearing to see him again, after all those years especially with her having dinner with another man. She knows what appearances look like.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

She involuntarily lifts her head up and her eyes are caught in the ocean of blue eyes she loved oh so much, she can feel him even if he's sitting two tables far from her, his eyes glued to her no giving a damn about what the person in front of him. Their eyes connect and they can't break contact even if they want, it's like there's only them, the both of them, in that place there's no Edison, no other costumers, the woman sitting in front of him doesn't matter. She can't feel anything, too lost in the connection they never lost. She can hear her name being called many times, someone is shaking her hand but all that seems so far away, like another dimension. Her heart is beating too fast; she never thought it would beat that way again. And then she can't tell whose breaking contact but she's suddenly back to earth, back to where she's sitting in front of a man who's not him. Back to her misery.

"I'm sorry I got distracted."

"Are you okay?" Edison repeats.

And it hits her, he's with another woman, he's moved on, he's not waiting for her anymore, she lost him, it's too late, her friends were right, now she can mourn him, maybe. She's surprised she still can fool herself. Finally the hurt strikes her, so hard it seems like it takes her breath away she's can't focus, she only feels her heart aching and a desperate need to get away from that place, she's suffocating, she can't breathe. She uses the first excuse that manages to hit her brain. Thankfully right that moment, her phone buzzes, it's Abby. _Abby, I love you_ she thinks.

"I need to go, I left a friend's child at Abby's and she's texting me, I'm sorry."

From the side of her eye she can see him, just like her he seems lost, she wonders why but all she can really think about is getting away, picking up Lucy getting home, tucking her to sleep and sinking in her bed and cry herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, you blew my mind with your reactions to this story and that's totally understatement, thank you so so much. I hope you'll like how this chapter turns out and please tell me what you think :) **

It's been a week since he saw her at that restaurant. Barely a week when it feels like eternity. He felt every second, every minute, every hour, every day since he first laid eyes on her; the first time in four years.

He had never been able to forget her, she haunted him, he dreamt of her and at that point he couldn't figure out if they were dreams or nightmares. He loved her like he never loved before, like no man had ever loved before. They had had the best years of their lives together but still, it shattered in a matter of seconds. That last memory tortured his mind mercilessly and he refused to give up to it again not when he saw her again and with another man; what if she had moved on, what if she found someone else, what if she settled down, what if she was now a mother and a wife, what if someone else gave her everything he couldn't, what if they were still together.. Would they be happy or would the situation have become worse between them?

Images, memories, happy memories are swirling in his mind, until he's frustrated enough to give up and fill his glass up again. Grabbing the crystal bottle, his hand stops when he feels the bottle light like a feather, he looks at it when he already knows what to expect, but he looks anyways; when his eyes meet up with the now empty bottle, rage takes upon him and without thinking he throws it forcefully, the sound of broken glass filling his ears as the bottle crashes against a wall. All of a sudden the new established silence is broken by the sound of his piercing ringtone. He hates that ringtone but it's the only one that could do the job, the only one aside from the one she chose for him, the one he likes better but is filled with so many memories he shared with her, the sound of her texts, her calls, her e-mails, it's too much but he couldn't bring himself to change the phone, he can't let go, it's stupid he knows but he even kept their photos, videos, every message is saved; everything is in a folder buried in the depths of his computer. He lets it ring once, twice, three times, until the ring dies but it starts immediately again, he furiously grabs the phones. He can't take anymore of that torture.

"What?" he says not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Morning to you too cousin," replies a feminine voice sarcastically.

"What do you want Jenny?" he's not in the mood, he's never in the mood lately.

"To tell you your aunt's surgery went fine as predicted and that she's asking for you?"

It totally slipped his mind, _shit_, he thinks furiously but tries - successfully at last- to keep an even tone, "I'll come later."

"Fitzgerald you are going to come right away, I don't care if I have to drag you here but you're coming."

"Later Jenny I can't see her like this, no way," he says firmly.

"Don't make me coming to your place Fitz, you know I'd do it," she threatens and he knows better than to push her, he knows she's not backing off, his mind is racing trying to buy himself some time, because if he goes like that, all smelly, looking like a wreck they'll know, they'll find out about everything in a second.

"Jenny. Later." and he hangs up. The very last thing he wants to deal with is the look of disappointment on any of his family's face, it was unbearable four years ago he doesn't want to go down that road again, not when he doesn't have all the pieces of the puzzle. He wants to see her, to know if he's the only one still trapped in their love even four years after they broke up, he can't move on with his life, it's crystal by now, he doesn't know what kind of spell she has on him but moving on is not an option. He's still madly in love with her and he won't admit it because it would mean admitting his jealousy and swallowing his pride and now he can't afford it. Not if it's only a one way thing.

He finally gets up from where he is sitting on the floor knowing Jenny would be there in an hour tops, and makes a bee line for a quick shower; the spray on the coldest setting, and remembers to clean his mess and grab the flyer to that flower shop before going to the hospital. He's standing under the shower head, barely feeling the cold water on his burning skin, he's emotionless. A mess. He grabs his shampoo and shower gel and scrubs furiously trying to get the smell out of his skin, he's not in the mood for a lecture, he just wants to be left alone, it's not too much to ask, is it.

He gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his middle and gets dressed as neatly as possible, he's not willing to give his father or anyone an opportunity to open their mouths. He cleans up the floor and he's just about to grab the flyer and head to the hospital when he hears knocking on the front door. He checks his watch even if he already knows it means his hour is over, he's proud, everything looks perfect, he's out of the woods, for now. He tells her to go back to the hospital, he has to make a quick stop and he'll be there.

The drive to the flower shop isn't too long, and she's still haunting him. The sweet memory of her tender full lips on his, how she took care of him no matter the circumstances, her curves, her scent. Her scent is the one thing he would never forget, sometimes he can still smell it on the shirts she used to steal from him, that delicious fruity scent, and her shampoo, he remembers keeping the bottle in the back of his sock drawer; when her absence became too much he would wash one of his pillow cases with it just to keep the smell alive for a couple nights, the hardest ones, the ones she haunted him so bad it ate him alive.

As he's heading to the shop, he feels good, great even, light as if all the weight of his problems was lifted from his shoulders. He remembers her favorite flower, white lilies. The first bouquet he bought her for their first date. She fell in love with the flower and ever since, at every occasion, she wanted to be covered with his flowers. A heartily smile takes over his face as he remembers her reaction when he offered her the flowers, she was so happy while he felt like crap no knowing what she would like - the old flower lady had told him, reassuring him he first thought - any woman would love them. For the first couple years he would have an arrangement sent to her monthly, and every time the joyful look on her face would be the best present he could get. Just seeing her so happy. Everything between them felt natural, refreshing, they used to always be in sync. So many nights she spent tightly in his arms, he would rock himself to sleep to the sound of their matching heartbeats.

There's a new light in his eyes, he wants to get her back, he wants a second chance, he wants to give them a shot. He wants it so desperately, it feels more like a matter of life or death; and he's made up his mind, after visiting his aunt, he'll call in a favor and will look for her, he'll demand another chance to happiness, he's done with misery, he's been done for so long he only had to acknowledge it and he knows it. He's happy, for the first time in four years he's truly happy, no acting behind it. He parks the car in front of the shop, and a feeling of déjà vu takes over him, something in his gut tells him the location is familiar, that he used to spend hours right there but decides to ignore it not willing to ruin his sudden good mood, he's about to take control over his life and he won't let it slip between his fingers.

He pushes the door and is greeted by a little ring, only a few seconds after a redhead appears tying a green apron, her head down as she says, "Welcome to _Paradis Floral_, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like an arrangement please," he replies in a happy voice, the words are barely out, the redhead raises her head suddenly, eyes wide open.

"Oh, SHIT," she lets out in complete shock.

He knows her, he's sure of it, it's in the depths of his mind, he knows her from somewhere but can't put his finger on it. She's yelling something but he's already lost in the sea of memories, she's not a stranger, he used to know her, they were kind of acquaintances but how he doesn't know, not yet. His brain is working at the speed of light, and then he remembers at the same time as a feminine body shape comes in the room, leaving him speechless. This cannot be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The answer is obviously no; I'm not letting you hang like that too long. I just needed more time to finish this, or I should say put this chapter together. Again, thank you so much for your reviews, I know I always say this but I love reading them !**

The annoying sound of the bell hits her ears just in time for her to escape yet again another "get your life together" lecture from Abby. She had been a mess ever since that dinner, seeing him just like that, out of the blue had the same effect on her life as a hurricane. She wanted to argue with Abby; none of this was her fault, she didn't plan on seeing him again, she wasn't that crazy to fall back into that part of her life even if deep inside she knows she never really left it. She sees Abby leave the office to greet the client and is about to start planning her last meal with Lucy when she hears Abby calling for her a little too loud, sounding shocked and makes her way to the store wishing her life was a little different until a pair of eyes make her stop.

She stands there frozen into place and again time seems like it stopped allowing them to take in each other's presence. It didn't matter anymore who else was in the room, they were there alone. They looked so consumed they didn't even notice Abby as she exited the room annoyed with how they acted. _Stupid like children_, she mutters perfectly knowing they won't pay attention to her anyways. They looked too engrossed with one another.

Olivia felt like she was pulled to him no matter how hard she wanted to be mad at him, mad they didn't fight harder for what they had, mad they walked away so easily, mad because despite her denial she still cared about him, worried about him and loved him as if nothing had changed, when it obviously had. They are like magnets, slowly walking towards the other slowly trying to rebuild the intimacy, their mischief and complicity, everything they used to share but there's something between them, something new, something that even if they wanted to be glued to each other again they both know will tear them apart, the hurt is still there, and it's foreign.

Their breathing quickens, neither knowing what is going on, why their bodies are acting this way until it steadies, the rise and fall of their chest matching again, in sync. She looks in his eyes and can see his expression is matching hers perfectly, a little too perfectly and it scares her, she's falling again into that deep, life-sucking love they had and she wants to fight it, because if not all the hard work, all she gave up, all she did in an attempt to forget about him, to get her life back together, to regain her independency, every tear, every night, every struggle she barely made it through would have been for nothing. And that, that she refuses. While her heart is begging her to get back to where she knows she belongs, her head is screaming not to. Not after all the agony.

She feels like she's pulled again to that night, to where her life stopped, to where her personal hell was about to begin and it takes her all the will she could possibly have to hold on to reality, she can't afford to fall into heartache again, not when she still has a little girl to take care of for one last night. And she remembers; Lucy, she has to get her from school, she breaks eye contact with him for the first time since she came to that room. She still has a little more than an hour. She sighs, exhausted, emotionally drained, and she comes back to business mode, after all if he came to her shop it's because she needs something and her cruel memory goes back to that lady in the restaurant, her heart is clenching so hard she can barely breathe but she's resolved to show her strongest face. How dare he come to her for that, has he forgotten everything they had, was it all a joke, was he that heartless.. she doesn't know what to think, what to do, how did she get to such situation.

She makes eye contact again and is about to speak, but something in those gorgeous eyes changed suddenly, she can see as much pain as she feels but there's a tiny bit of hope, or is it love. She can't tell, and her heart tightens a little more as if it was even possible and this time she has to take in a deep breath, she tries and tries to make air reach her aching and needy lungs and all she can really catch is his scent. His intoxicating, head spinning scent. Even if she just got an inhale of it not so long ago, it gets her just like it always did when they were together. The deliciously painful memories making her lips turn into a slight stealthy smile. It's brief, it's short but it is one nonetheless and that gives him enough courage to say something.

"Livie," he sounds uncertain, not knowing how to approach her, how the last couple of years have changed her, she looks as overwhelmed as he is but he has to admit he doesn't know if it's a good sign or not, if in her gut she's as happy to see him again as he is to see her or if she has now a special someone in her life. Curiosity takes upon him and he slyly looks at her ring finger; it's bare. He's relieved and hates himself for it, he should wish her the best but he can't, he's selfish but can't imagine his life without her.

"Don't." He knows what she's talking about and it has nothing to do with the nickname he gave her, no she loved everything about it; from when he first called her like that to how it rolled off his tongue every time he said it. "You don't get to do that, you just don't, it's just, just.." she can't speak, she's at a loss for words and she's never like that, speechless, she wants to tell him how hurt she feels, how hard it's been for her since that night when she gave him that ring back, she wants to know that he, too, was left heartbroken, that he knows what it feels like to be haunted by happy memories, to feel helpless as life is dragging them along ruthlessly, she wants to know but if they are not on the same page, she knows she'll never be able to stomach it, the pain would be far too strong and for now falling apart is a luxury she can't afford. "What do you need?" Her mind is set; she's keeping it strictly professional.

"An arrangement," he says and by the look on her face he knows what she's thinking and it's too late to take back his words, she's misinterpreting; the sadness in her eyes amplified, he feels the guilt getting endlessly bigger just knowing he just added to their already impossible situation. He's the best when it comes to reading her eyes, his way inside her, the one and only thing always betraying her and she looks fastly away from his penetrating gaze. He watches her as she collects the flowers, making a stunning arrangement. She amazes him, she's thinking he's bringing flowers to someone else and still makes a wonderful piece of work. He knows she has changed but one thing is still so much like his Olivia; her courage and self-control. He's in awe, lost in her until she hands him his flowers their hands lightly brushing but she quickly retrieves hers and he pays.

He's about to open the door and leave the shop but he needs her to know, he can't stand knowing she thinks he moved on, he turns, she's still there watching him, subtle smile on his face as he tells her "It's for aunt Rachel by the way," he watches her reaction as she looks positively surprised.

Maybe there's still hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the back story, you'll learn a little more about them, and why he didn't recognize Abby when he first saw her in that shop. Your reviews are AMAZING, I LOVE THEM please keep them coming. Oh and before I forget, hot chocolate was my friend writing this.**

_4 years and three months ago._

She's sitting in the living room surrounded everywhere by a white pool of papers, there are supplies everywhere; she's frantically trying to memorize everything. Her hair in the low bun she always wears when she really needs to get it out of her sight, when she needs to concentrate. She's reading paragraphs after paragraphs, dates after dates, quote after quote, scribbling and turning her notepad pages even quicker. She feels the pain beginning to form in her back, at the beginning of her spine, but doesn't give it a thought; she'll deal with it when she's done for the day, or the night she doesn't really know. The only sounds in her apartment are of papers being turned, books being opened and closed, the silk sound of a pen dancing on a paper, highlighters making straight lines in papers, books, flash cards and occasionally, exhausted sighs. All of a sudden, she stops and throws her head backwards and makes slow semi-circle movements to relieve her a little, a heavy breath leaves her lips, she's so tired but out of time.

"Take a break," a male voice says.

She opens her heavy eyelids, and smiles at her friend. "I can't, we still are so far behind this and time isn't our best friend." Time, her sworn enemy. She has an important test in a few days - seventy percent of her final grade- and there are a lot of things she missed, they missed while working on a project, and now they're teaming up to catch up. She's tired, she needs a nice hot bubbly bath and a massage but she can't, not when her father is patiently waiting to see his daughter's name graduating top of her class, like he did, like his father before him and his father before him; he wants her to be a lawyer but above everything he wants her to be the best, she's carrying the Pope name after all.

"Yeah, I know," and he smiles, trying to comfort her. He likes her, a lot, but knows she's out of reach, she has a boyfriend and they love each other; madly, deeply, the ring on her finger proves it. She's so young, so brilliant, so taken. He doesn't belong, he doesn't even stand a chance, she won't look at him the way she looks at Fitz, and he's convinced himself nothing can ever happen between them so instead he's happy to be the best friend, the study buddy, anything she'll give him because before he knows she only looks at him as if he was her big brother. The silence is broken by her phone, it's him he knows it, it's late and she's with someone else in her apartment while she should be with him, and her fiancé's needy, a little too possessive; it's the third call since they began their studying, and he can't really blame him, if she was his, he wouldn't let her out of his sight, she's too precious.

"Oh crap," she stands and turns back to him a sorry look on her face, he gives her a nod and earns a smile, "I'm sorry I need to take this." She goes to the adjacent room, closes the door before hitting the green button on her screen, she takes a shaky deep breath, she's trying to keep still, to calm down from her study high, make the adrenaline leave her tired body, have a soothing voice, calm her nerves, prepare herself for what's coming even if she's too tired and every cell in her body is raw, ready to implode. She brings the device to her ear, trying to find something to tell him, something else than what she has already told him again and again and again. She doesn't even get the time to say anything before the deep baritone speaks.

"Liv, where are you?" He sounds as tired as she is, as if he didn't sleep too for the past week and she wants to feel bad, bad because he can't sleep without her, the same way there's no way she could get any rest without his arms around her, cradling her like a baby, making her feel safe, taking away all the trouble that could possibly bother her. Instead a little smile forms on her lips. Even if they spoke like every day she misses him a lot, she misses them, she misses being in his arms, feeling protected and swimming in his fascinating scent. "Liv?" he brings her back to reality, it's been a week since she saw him, a week since she last got any rest, a week of intense work, since she feels like she's sinking.

"Sorry, I'm home, studying," her voice a deep whisper her apartment being too quiet she doesn't want Harrison to lose his focus because of her, he's a little behind her and looks too exhausted to make an additional effort to keep his focus and not hear whatever they're saying. She shuts her eyes firmly, he won't like what she's about to tell him, to disappoint him again but the sooner she's done with this, the sooner she'll come back to her work, the sooner she'll finish what she planned for the day and go to her cold bed. She can feel her pulse in her head, beating faster and faster almost hurting and makes her way to the drawer where she keeps basic medicine she knows she'll find something to soothe her dawning headache. "I'm sorry I won't make it, there's still so much to do. Go to sleep, I'll try and be there when you wake up, I'm sorry," she hears a deep frustrated sound on the other end of the line and she can feel it; the mix of pain, frustration and feels helpless.

"Try? Liv, it's been a week," his tone a little too infuriated, a bit more than he's wanted it, he knows she's under a lot of pressure, he wants to soothe her, to tell her she's the best, because truthfully she is, she's one of the strongest women he'd ever known, he wants to be with her, take care of her, cook for her, make sure she eats something; he knows she always forgets to eat when she's stressed like this. He's supposed to be supportive, not to add any burden when she's like that, nothing good comes out of their occasional fights. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just … I can't rest without you," he wants to add something but there's nothing he can really add that he haven't already said. He looks in front of him, he knows his night can only go two ways; it's either he drinks himself to sleep when she asked him to slow down on the alcohol especially knowing he only had little control over himself once drunk or he can stay sober, his mind racing about her, worrying about losing her to someone else. "Who's with you?"

There it goes, the so awaited question, the one she knows is ripping his insides every time doubt sticks him. Doubt has always been his worst enemy. It hurts her but she's used to this, especially when the distance grows bigger between them, they're the kind of couple whose explosive when together but once apart they crumble. For a second she considers lying to him; tell him it's Abby, he doesn't really know her anyway they only met once while she was waiting for him to pick her up, but she can't, lying does more harm than good, life taught her well; she knows if roles had been reversed, she would've hated been lied to. "Harrison's over" her voice so low she almost didn't hear herself speaking, the line went dead confirming he heard her perfectly. She rested her back against the wall, let herself sit on the floor until her knees went to her chest, her head above it.

_4 years and a month ago._

She opens the door to the apartment, she calls his name a few times but doesn't get an answer, she makes her way to the kitchen, and the amount of dirty dishes is alarming; the sink has disappeared under the plates and glasses. She goes to the living room hoping the mess is only located in the kitchen but she's wrong; the coffee table that used to host her few magazines now holds take out boxes, beer bottles, papers and clothes on the floor, she can tell he spent countless nights in front of the TV. She makes her way to where she knows he keeps his drinks and call tell two bottles are missing. The bedroom on the other hand is neat except his side of the closet a little messier, her small portion untouched. She digs among his sleeping clothes until she finds what she's looking for, the NAVY t-shirt she loves so much, she brings it to her nose, breathing his scent and doesn't realize she's crying until she feels the fabric becoming wet, she rolls it and put it in her purse knowing she'll need a new shirt to sleep into. He's mad at her, won't take her calls, won't let her back in, even friends have noticed the unusual cold between them and she's desperate to get her man back. She can't determine what started this cold war between them; it seems as if out of the blue something went off.

She takes a bag and proceeds to clean up the house a little; she puts the take out boxes away, gathers the bottles, and cleans the dishes. Spotting a candle, she smiles recognizing her favorite scent. It's still wrapped; he bought it not so long ago. She lights it up and suddenly decided she'll stay the night, cook dinner, she has nightgowns there anyway, she's happier than ever and can't wait to see his face when he gets back. She opens the fridge to see what she can make and what she needs to buy, makes a list and drives to the closest market she can find. Back to his place, nothing had changed; she puts the groceries away and starts cooking the meal.

The table is set, the meal is in the oven to keep it warm until he comes home, she's touching her lipstick when her phone rings, thinking it's him she flies to answer but her enthusiasm stops when she sees Jake's name in the ID caller. He sounds panicked, rambles and she has to come right away; it has something to do with Quinn, everything works out fast, it's a blur but from what she can tell, she's at the hospital, something about early contractions, she's asking for Liv, she has to go there, she has to be there for one of her best friends. Without giving it any second thoughts, she jumps back into her clothes, writes a quick note of where she's at that she sticks to the fridge, grabs her purse and keys and leaves the apartment cursing herself and the day. She really wanted to get things between them back to normal, it felt like forever since they took a moment for themselves, their phone calls weren't the same; from being warm and comforting, they became shorter, none of them knowing what to say, avoiding causing pain to the other when she just wanted his arms around her, her head between his shoulder and neck to listen to the most amazing and relaxing sound she'd swear she'd ever heard; his heartbeat.

Before she knows it, she's in the elevator frantically pushing the button so that it closes and lead her upstairs quickly. The doors are about to close when a strong masculine hand holds it open and she curses under her breath.

"Olivia?"

She lifts her head, hoping she heard the wrong voice that he's there with her; willing to soothe her, to take away the ache that's threatening to choke her heart and take her breath away, she doesn't know how but with just his familiar touch, he can make everything go away, nothing else matters they shut down everything and it's just them, their bubble, their love, their warmth. But it's not him, the space seems tighter and the air colder, nothing about it comforting. It just feels weird. The hospital elevator makes the sound announcing they arrived at the floor they wanted. They come out, and the first thing she sees is Jake and a bunch of people surrounding him, trying to calm him down, telling him everything will work itself. Harrison makes his way towards him, and suddenly he's aware of her presence, he comes to her and tells her Quinn wants her, she only wants to talk to her.

She goes to the hospital room and can see her friend in a fetal position, rubbing her expanding belly. She takes a chair and sits next to her as Quinn tells her everything, seeking reassurance she knows her friend can provide better than anybody else, she's afraid but the doctors told her there was nothing to worry about, she just has to stay away from any form of stress, both her and the baby are better now, but she can tell that she's afraid that something happens to her unborn child. They have a long discussion until her friend drifts to sleep. She exits the room closing the door behind her before making her way back to where everybody is. Jake informs her they're just waiting for a final test result and she'll be discharged but asks her to wait with him, a little more privately he tells her he spoke with Fitz and he'll be coming shortly.

She's sitting in the uncomfortable chair and she doesn't know she's shaking until someone sits next to her handing her a cup of hot chocolate, she looks up and sees Harrison, she smiles at him and he sits next to her running a hand up and down her back until the tension leaves little by little her body. She thinks about him again and decides to call him even if she'll probably go straight to voicemail. Just when she takes her phone, the hand stops its tracks and she looks up to meet with her favorite eyes. Something is off but she doesn't question it, she know that look, that deep hurt look that leaves his eyes looking like they're in pain, no shine to them, just deep pain.

He smiles to their company, a fake smile but it seems like she's the only one to know him enough to tell he's just acting, it's not reaching his eyes, not the way she knows he can heartily smile and have that glow on his face. After a small talk with Jake, he sits next to her and pulls her in his arms. Even if it's colder than usual, she doesn't care only wanting to be in his warmth, to feel secure and protected like a little girl in her daddy's protective arms, she's not asking for more, she doesn't care about more and for the first time in weeks, they share an almost deep kiss, is it just for show, she doesn't know but then Harrison's presence pops in her head and she understands. An hour later, they get to get back home and they head to his place, eat dinner and just silently cuddle in bed until they fall asleep, too tired to argue.

_4 years ago._

She's happy, graduation has just finished, she's free and on top of everything she graduated top of her class, she sees the proud tears in her father's eyes, her mother is thrilled, everybody is expressing their joy for her but she only has eyes for him. Things have been better, great actually since that night, they have spoken, and everything is behind them at least that's what he said.

He takes her in his arms, spins her around before laying a deep kiss on her lips, it lingers until people surrounding them begin teasing them. His phone rings, he excuses himself, he has to take the call. She tries her hardest not to worry, there's no valid reason to. Her father takes her apart, tells her how now she has to work hard in law school to become the lawyer he knows she'll be. He reminds her about what they agreed on, how he counts on her to follow the path that had been drawn since the day she was born. College is just the easy step, he says, now she has to shine at Columbia, has to not will, she doesn't get the chance but she accepts it. As long as she's with the man she loves everything will be okay.

He comes back to her and asks her to come with him, to her place, they need a moment alone, but she can tell that he has bad news, she can feel it. She excuses them, and they head to his car and they go to their favorite place to eat. Something's bothering him but she knows better than to push, when he's ready he'll tell her, that's how it works between them, it won't take too long, they are each other's best friend. She can see him trying to push whatever he has been told, he wants to enjoy the moment, the precious moments they have and that she doesn't understand. They planned long ago on going together somewhere, just the two of them once she was done with college. It would be perfect timing so that they would be back just in time for her to start law school at Columbia while he would work in his family's law firm in New York, they would get a place together and just after she graduates they would get married and start their family. But something deep inside her is whispering things just changed, something is about to go wrong and she pushes it, she trusts him, they went through enough they deserve a little happiness.

They come home, to her place and he leads her directly to the bedroom, she licks her lips in advance but she's confused when he just lays there, fully clothed. He looks at her expectantly and she automatically finds her place where she belongs. He's trying to find the right words, he knows there's a chance he'll disappoint her, he hates himself for what he needs to tell her but she deserved to know, she deserves better than to be left in the dark. He takes a deep breath and tells her, "My father called."

He can feel her chest rise a little higher, but she doesn't make any comment about it, of course she guessed, she knows him best, "I know, but what did he want?"

"You mean you're not angry I kept it from you?" he's a little surprised, she has always been one to lose it whenever he hid something from her especially when it was related to his father.

"What would be the point, I'm so over fighting." She says simply preparing herself for whatever he needs to tell her.

"Well, he wants me to take over the law firm-" he begins but she stops him as she gets out of his arms and looks at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean he wants you to take over the firm; of course you're taking over that firm that was always the plan." And suddenly she's afraid of what he's going to tell her, something is definitely out of its place, they planned their lives since she was a freshman and until a few months ago everything was just fine.

"Well yes, but-" he can't bring himself to tell her. When she just stood there patiently waiting for him to finish his sentence he adds, "it's in California." He can see tears in her eyes and it's supposed to be her day, her special day but of course, he had to break bad news. He's trying to get her back in his arms, to comfort her, tell her everything is going to be alright, but he feels like she's not buying it and guilt overwhelms him. He's about to say something else when the front door bell rings and he goes to answer it while she just stays there, frozen into place, thinking how she's going to survive the distance, how they'll deal with being apart, they've never been apart and she feels her heart starting to rip to small tiny pieces, hot tears are threatening to fall when he comes back, fuming, and they start yelling at each other, he wants her to come with him while perfectly knowing she didn't apply for any law school in California. If the possibility of her staying in New York was alive until a few seconds ago, seeing Harrison at her door made him question everything. He can't trust him, he knows how men are, and he knows he'll keep insisting until she gives up and he'll never get over her, he'll never be able to live without her. He keeps pushing until he hits the wrong buttons and unspoken past fights come to the surface and add up to their fighting.

Everything is a blur until she's in her bed, her face deeply buried in her pillow the one he was just laying against she's not crying, she's rather shocked about what just happened, he finds himself sitting in his car, and he feels a cool metal in his hand. He can't believe what they just did, it's everything but them but it happened nonetheless. He opens his palm where the engagement ring is. He just lost her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before some of you hate me because of how long it took me to get this up please know that I really have insane hours and that if I don't already have a good part of an update written it takes a lot more time I'm really really sorry. I know last chapter was a lot to take in but I promise they'll find their way back together don't worry about that, gladiator promise!**

* * *

He spends the entire ride to the hospital thinking about her, about their love, about the attraction they still somehow have. He feels like he kept all his instincts, all the little things that made them what they were, what they used to be. He still can feel her when she enters a room, something always betrays her anonymity; the sound of her heels, the smell of her perfume, just the way she is. She's unique, and he underestimated her, her powers over him. 4 years haven't been able to free him, they only made him needier, and he feels like a spoiled child because he never really realized how precious she was until he lost her.

He has arrived and stops the car. His hands are tightening their grip on the steering wheel as a thought is chastising him; he has no right, he can't just claim her back, she's within reach yet she never seemed so far from him. He opens his car door and welcomes the light breeze that comes to him. He gives his aunt's name and is indicated the room number. When he finally reaches the room a small body collides with him; he looks down and a huge smile takes upon his lips. He takes the child, lifts and tickles the body until childish laughter fills the room and the elder woman is finally smiling widely. The door opens and Jenny appears an admonishing look on her face, _have you lost your mind, it's a hospital we're at_ kind of look and he rolls his eyes.

She takes him outside the room, "Quick stop huh?"

And there it goes, he has no idea how much time he spent at the shop, he just hopes he'd get away with it, he made it to the hospital, that's what she should be focusing on, "yeah, it took time for me to decide what flowers I wanted in that arrangement you know how much your mom loves her flowers," he lies effortlessly, he doesn't care whether she believes him or not, he just want to be left alone, he can see in her eyes that she's doubting him but she can't really tell him anything so instead she's trying to read him, and he looks away because he knows; if she looks for answers she'll find them. Fortunately, they hear the child beginning to fuss, "Let's go inside, she's been asking for you all day, I can't deal again with her "where is Uncle Fitz" drama."

She opens the door and doesn't comment on how her child rushes to her cousin's legs and hugs them tightly refusing to be apart anymore. His sight drives to his aunt; his favorite aunt, the one who never judges him, the one who understands him, with just a glance he feels more naked and exposed than he ever felt in his life, she indicates the empty chair next to her bed and once he's settled with the child on one thigh, she pats motherly the other, she tries to convey the tacit message, the reassuring words, everything is going to be alright and with a nod he thanks her, he doesn't know where nor what he would be without her on his side. The door opens and Big Gerry enters, as soon as his eyes lay on his son, he disapprovingly shakes his head and there starts the long string of critics falling upon him and he feels the little girl's fingers dig into his flesh from all the tension.

"Gerry, that's enough, cut the boy some slack. Fitzgerald, please take Samantha elsewhere she seems like she could use some fresh air," Aunt Rachel says and her tone is firm, suggesting she'll take down anyone daring her especially her brother. She was never one to let him belittle her nephew, she knew what he is going through and is amongst the handful he truly trusted enough to confide about his relationship with Olivia.

When the little girl hears her name and what her grandma suggested, she jumps out of her uncle's lap and pulls him to follow her, as he's closing the door he catches the disdainful look his father throws him as well as a few heads that shake but he stopped caring about it a long time ago. An idea flashes in his mind, and he tells the little girl they're going somewhere cool, somewhere where he used to go daily, somewhere he absolutely loves but hasn't been able to go to in a very long time. Samantha squirms in delight; she always loved spending quality time with him and would tell anyone willing to hear her out how cool her favorite uncle is. She's his rock, one of the few people making his life worth every struggle, every pain; ever since she was born seeing a smile on her face was his mission and it only made sense to him to spoil her.

He takes her little hand and makes his way to his car listening to the latest news she's sharing with him; how some new girl at her school is now her best friend, her latest drawing got her a good grade… and he's smiling at her like a proud daddy.

* * *

She hasn't realized it had been a few minutes since he left, she stood there until a slight wind closes the door and she remembers Abby's presence. She doesn't even look at her, she already knows what's coming, how she's slipping, at a snail's pace but she's slipping nonetheless and that worries her. She doesn't want to go back to when she had to drag her out of her bed and force her to eat. No, they promised each other those days were over. Especially since she's been doing so well except for her abnormally nearly nonexistent love life. She can read her expression, she can see the concern, she can tell she's worried about her and she just lets a deep breath, it reminds her of her mother and a genuine smile appears on her lips.

"Oh no, don't look like this," she thinks she fell again, easily, stupidly for the man who hurt her, left her all alone and broken, leaving her to put the shattered pieces together again, and bring her focus back to what is really worth it, she remembers when a couple days ago she came running to her place, eyes welled with tears Liv had refused to tell her what happened but she didn't need actual words to understand, she had been there; she knows what it is, what it feels like. When her friend's laughter fills the room she's surprised and for a mere second she thinks she lost her mind. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, I have told you Abby I'm perfectly fine, stop treating me like I'm make of glass I won't break everything's fine;" she says seriously but she's sure her words don't succeed in conveying the message, she can tell she's still worried and for a moment she's really sick of everybody walking on eggshells around her, she has some past scars but who doesn't. She walks towards Abby and tells her, looking straight in her eyes, "I'm fine, really," and adds that almost perfect smile, the one that always saved her from the never ending how-are-you-doing questions.

"Fine, but don't you have to pick up Lucy from school?"

"Yes I do but I still have time and there's something I have to take care of first, it won't take too long." She doesn't need to give much detail about it, Abby knows; her love for law never really faded, she still practiced it – well in a way – she worked on some cases and she loved how intriguing most her cases are, they brought what she called an extra spiciness to her life, but being a lawyer she couldn't.

"You know I really wonder why you followed my craziness," when Olivia looks at her not exactly knowing what she was referring to, she makes herself clear "you had a nice, clear and promising path ahead of you Liv and yet you gave it up to follow what I wanted, you didn't have to do it but you did and I still don't know why."Abby never really understood how someone as brilliant and driven could easily give up her dream job and make a friend her business partner; she was the one who couldn't put up with it, she was one the one who couldn't put up with where she was headed to with her life. Liv, on the other hand seemed to blossom there; when one day just after graduation she told Olivia about her dream of opening a flower shop she basically came up with the partnership plan.

"Believe it or not but I was getting bored with law, I needed an escape and my mother provided it when I inherited this boutique I only needed to accept it, it wasn't that easy especially when all I ever was groomed for was becoming a lawyer and it wasn't craziness it's genius the way we transformed this small business I don't think anyone could have predicted it." Olivia had never questioned or regretted her choices, she acted as an occasional consultant on hard cases when she was needed but most of the time if not all the time she dedicated herself to the flower shop she ran with Abby.

She turns, ready to walk into her small office when she hears Abby saying "How are you holding up? I mean he's obviously back in your life and don't dare telling me I'm imagining things, not after the way you both just acted in front of me, god that was hot like wow, nothing has really changed between you two; well except for that ring and maybe the fact that you didn't jump to his arms but Olivia don't deny the undeniable, I thought maybe time would heal this, help you move on but if you think you've moved on then believe me you're only fooling yourself." She knows all she just said is nothing but the utter truth, but she still can't wrap her mind around the whole situation, sometimes she just feels like it wasn't four years that passed by it only seemed to be hours, she doesn't even know if he is single or not, but above all she didn't know if she was strong enough to survive such heartbreak again, she was just beginning to get back in control of her life and that was something she didn't want to lose again.

"I'm not fooling myself Abby, things have changed, who knows what happened in the meantime I'm more than sure he has someone now, I know it, I mean I dated him and I know how many were drooling just looking at him." The words are leaving her mouth in a way like a child reciting his lesson without quiet understanding it would, it's too frantic to be believable, she bites on her lower lip silently praying that Abby will leave it alone and surprisingly the redhead doesn't push it and she closes her office door before taking the folder that was passed to her a few hours ago and sliding it inside her purse and making the few calls she has to make.

Half an hour later she's in her car, smiling in advance, she's going to pick up Lucy and it's her last night with the little girl. She tries not to think too much about that, she plans to enjoy every left moment before her best friend comes back and takes her daughter back. When she's in front of the school door she waits until she spots her and goes to get her. She's on her knees so that she can make eye contact with her, and asks about what she wants to do once at home but Lucy has other plans, she wants ice cream despite the bad weather and her lips are quivering a little betraying her and she quickly covers them as if nothing happened, Liv takes her hand away from her mouth and she sees the childish smile, her eyes full of hope, glittering. She tells her they're going to get some nice hot chocolate to make up for the fact that ice cream is out of the question and the child is bursting with happiness, so much that she finds herself smiling heartily.

She parks in front of her favorite coffee shop, she loves the place even if it's been years since she came there, she's brought back to earth feeling her hand being pulled down under the small child weight and guides her to the booth she used to sit in every time she was there. Four years later and familiar faces still wave at her, her favorite waitress comes to her and they make small talk before she places her order.

They are peacefully talking, planning the evening, their next shopping session once Quinn comes back, Lucy asks about a particular night time story and this time she agrees and as a bonus she'll read it twice, everything is going as smoothly as possible until she hears a childish voice call Lucy's name and the little girl's eyes open immensely as she recognizes the voice, "Samantha!" she yells back. Thinking it's only some school friend and that it'll pass by quickly, she doesn't turn to see who's there with the child; she just assumes it's her parents until someone stands beside her and her heartbeat goes wild and Abby's words are swirling in her mind. A little girl about Lucy's age appears right next to Lucy's side, she has light brown nearly straight hair and gorgeous emerald eyes, she's trying so hard not to look up, not ready to deal again with him, she's so lost, she can no longer put pieces together – like who's that little girl - she can't guess things, she feels like she can't move let alone say something.

"Hi," he says. Sure it's only one word but it's one word that makes her heart beat harder with each blood pump, it's goose pumps that take over her arms, it's heat spreading within her like a fast spreading fire until she feels like her cheeks are turning bright red. It may be one word, but it's their word, only they can know how much it really is worth. In mere seconds, more memories are flying by in front of her until a shy smile appears on her lips and she lifts her heard up but the tender smile on his face takes her by surprise and her voice comes out like a shaky whisper, "Hi."

"Uncle Fitz, can we sit with the lady and Lucy, please please please please," Samantha pleads with her best voice, and he doesn't know what to do, he can't really invite them into a table where his ex-fiancé is sitting with a child and suddenly Lucy's presence sends signals to his head, he doesn't know her, where is her father but more importantly who is she to Olivia. He doesn't realize the whole table is looking at him, "Samantha, that's rude," he tries to admonish her but the rest of sentence is stuck in his mouth as the other little girl tries to beg Olivia, she calls her _aunt _andit's something he wasn't ready for, something that gives him hope, she's not her daughter but then what is she, he can't push his questions further as Olivia gives in the girls' wish and Samantha sits next to Lucy leaving him with no other option but to sit just next to Liv. She moves to let him sit and a whiff of her perfume meets his nostrils and he's trapped again, trapped in her charms but it's not imprisoning, it's more freeing than anything else as it lifts so many weights from his shoulders.

Only seconds after they got to sit together, the girls already have other wishes; they want cookies and pie. Both are quickly getting their wallets not accepting that the other pays when his hand lands on hers and they could swear they saw sparks, it's sweet, tender, it's them, what they used to be until it's powerful enough for them to part too quickly, at the same time, still not believing what happened and it was just a single touch. He goes with them, knowing they're way too small to be able to order or give the cashier the money but his eyes never leave her or hers his, and they are looking at each other, burning holes in their eyes looking in the debts of their souls. He can hear the girls' noise but does really pay any attention, he has no idea what they are telling each other but is supposing it's just random gossip given that Samantha missed school to be at Aunt Rachel's side.

When they are back, he realizes his thigh and Liv's are touching and it takes him everything not to put his hand where he used to instinctively, his head shots up when he hears Samantha asking him when they will be back to the hospital because she missed her parents, and Lucy innocently replies that hers are off for a trip, they travel because they have lots of love for one another and that they're married and that Aunt Olivia isn't the kind to get married because everybody says she's married to her work and barely gets out for something else, Samantha nods at the end saying it's the same for her Uncle Fitz and everyone is always yelling at him because he hasn't maved on.

They are both mortified at the girls' speech but are secretly happy to learn more about the other on the sly and Fitz uses what his niece said just before to escape a very awkward situation.

"It's moved on Sam and you're right we should go to grandma and your parents otherwise they'll start worrying," just at the same time Lucy starts fussing and Olivia sees the need to go home and try to forget the day has ever happened, "Come on Lucy let's go home and you'll help me cook," she says with a wink and Fitz is secretly in awe at how maternal she is with a little girl that's not even hers, he begins thinking again about what they daydreamt their children would look like, how many they wanted… when they finally have to part and after Liv kissed Samantha and he did the same with Lucy it's their turn and both decide on a quick kiss on the cheek. When they lean towards the other, it's so awkward that their lips land just at the ending of one another and they freeze their eyes suddenly wide open, unable to move for a long second after which they quickly pull away both blushing a deep red.

"They kissed!" scream both girls.

* * *

**So, what do you think ? I had a totally different ending in mind but after this week's episode I thought we all deserved a little more Olitz love and came up with this, like always thank you so much for your reviews you have no idea how inspiring they are :) **


End file.
